A Traitor's Love
by silver fox aka vash
Summary: HixKu fic.  It's been five years since Hiei has seen his mate, will he forgive him when they finally meet?  Short fic, but I'll leave the opinions to the reader.  Slight shounenai, nothing too graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I found myself in the familiar room again, but I didn't understand why I kept returning.

I walked upstairs, made my way down the hall to 'that' door. I manage to turn the knob, only to wake up again.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean!"

A girl with blue-green hair enters the room at the sudden outburst.

"Oni-chan, what's wrong?" Seeing that worried expression everyday, I feel guilty for hiding so much from my sister.

"It's nothing, just a dream." I see her stare, she doesn't believe me, but I can't burden her.

"If you say so, I've made breakfast, and Kazuma will be joining us, so will the rest of our friends."

She calls them friends, but friends don't abandon one another, if bonds are so strong, why did 'You' have to go.

"I still don't know what you see in that oaf, but if he makes you happy so be it. I don't want to see you suffer ever again."

The girl smiles softly and it makes the other wonder how she can smile when he can't.

"Yukina…"

"Yes oni-chan?"

"It's nothing, never mind. So when is everyone scheduled to arrive?"

"Not long form now, I'd give them half an hour. You have plenty of time to clean up; you might want to wake yourself up before Yusuke does it." Those words made him cranky; the last thing he needed to hear was Yusuke's booming voice.

"Are you sure I can't just stay in bed?"

"Hiei," When his sister used his name in that tone, he knew he had to obey. She was scary, but that was probably the requirement for being his twin.

Once Hiei washed up, the voices of the two 'loudest fools' greeted him.

"Keiko lemme go, Kuwabara's asking for it!"

"As if Urameshi, bring it on!"

'Why me?' "Will you two buffoons shut up for once? You are disrespecting my sister's hard work"

"Oni-chan, it's alright. It's nice to have a lively place, really."

"Hn."

A blue haired girl stepped through the door at that moment.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you've saved some breakfast for me!"

"Botan, welcome, we were just about to start. Please have a seat; I'll go get the tea."

The girl known as Botan spoke smiling, "Look at us, just like old times!" The room was silent and Hiei shot her a death glare.

"I'm sorry, Hiei, I didn't mean to…"

"It doesn't matter. I could care less about that fox. He could be dead for all I know, he deserves it."

Everyone knew better than to confront Hiei, they let the subject drop and Yukina walked in.

"There's no point in being down, I arranged this so we'd celebrate mine and Kazuma's five year anniversary."

Everyone congratulated the couple except for Hiei. Yusuke was first to speak, "What do you mean anniversary?"

"Yusuke you dummy. How could you not have noticed, it's obvious that Yukina and Kuwabara have been a couple for a while now. That's why I tell you to stick around longer."

Botan was there to back up Keiko, "That's right you wouldn't know anything about this kind of thing. Young love, so Kuwabara, when are you going to pop the ques… Ow…Koenma, what did you do that for?"

Everybody: "Koenma?!"

"No need to be surprised, I came with some information, Hiei, I'd like to speak to you in private."

Hiei scoffed, "I have no reason to talk to you. Go away!"

"Suit yourself, just know, we've located 'His' whereabouts. I'll be taking my leave now, congratulations Yukina and Kuwabara."

Koenma walked out the door, and Hiei disappeared in a flash seconds later.

"Hiei didn't even touch his food, I'll just help myself."

"Yusuke, don't even think about it."

"Why the hell did you come here Koenma? I was happy." Hiei spat the words out, he didn't care if someone heard him.

"I came to deliver a message, don't blame me. 'He' is still looking for you. He wants to…"

"He wants to what? Apologize? I spent five years waiting for him; it's too late for an apology."

Koenma sighed, "He knew you'd say that." As the spirit prince walked away he said, "He left one last message: 'You know where to find me when you change your mind.'"

Hiei watched Koenma disappear and he walked back inside to say his own farewells.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiei stormed into the house causing everyone to stop their conversation.

"Oni-chan you're back, I've saved your food, and it's in the fridge."

Hiei spoke without looking at her, "It's alright, there's no need for that. I'll be gone for a while. Congratulations."

Hiei grabbed his sword and cloak for the first time in years and walked away. "Good-bye."

Yukina wanted to stop him, they all wanted to stop him, but they knew Hiei better than that. When Hiei was gone, an 'I'm sorry' echoed in their minds, and they didn't know how it would turn out.

Flashback

Hiei was meditating in a familiar garden; the scent of roses was strong, but greatly appreciated. He lost concentration when arms wrapped themselves around his abdomen, and a smile graced his lips.

"You know fox, your smell of roses is different form that of your garden's, you might want to begin taking that into consideration."

"I can never fool you can I? That would explain why we're mates."

Hiei turned around to gaze into the beautiful emerald eyes of his best friend, lover, and his soul. He sensed something different in them however, and the last thing he remembered were the words 'I'm sorry' as his blood was masked with thousands of red rose petals.

End Flashback

Hiei clutched his shirt; his heart still ached, even after all these years. He always knew the feeling of betrayal, but he never knew it hurt more when it was caused by love.

Night had fallen, and he needed to be careful. He decided to venture a bit further into the woods before he made his way into demon territory.

'The Makai is a dangerous place, even for a swordsman of your caliber.' His fox, no, the traitor had once warned him, and he knew better than to mock those words.

He reached the gate Koenma has left for him; he made it in time before it closed.

'It's better to get it over with.'

Even after all the trips, Hiei still hated traveling through gates. He quickly pushed the thought out of his head and took the familiar tree tops; it was different than the human world. He felt more at home, he also had the opportunity for a fight.

"Why don't you show your ugly face, I know you've been following me for a while."

A low-level demon made its appearance known, it was dark, but Hiei didn't need light to finish him off.

The demon chuckled, "It's not wise to speak that way to the one who has your greatest possession. That disgrace for a demon."

Hiei was loosing his patience, "You're annoying, if you know where that wretched traitor is than I demand you speak. I'll even consider killing you quickly and painlessly."

"You're in no position for threats, I know where he is being kept, and his life is close to being ended."

"Kurama would never be foolish enough to fall into anyone's hands."

The demon laughed, "That also means he'd never be able to stay with anyone doesn't it? You're pathetic, falling in love with Youko. He serves my master now."

Hiei couldn't believe those words, Kurama would never 'serve' any one.

"You're lying. Tell me where he is, I'm getting bored of you."

Before the demon could speak, Hiei saw the figure being torn into shreds by what looked like a whip, 'Kurama!'

"You're right, he was lying, but if you want to know more, you'll have to find me."

Hiei yelled out Kurama's name, but there was no one around, so he kept running toward his destination. After countless battles, Hiei reached a different forest. He had to be more careful, the plants weren't any normal Makai plant, they belonged to Kurama.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiei stood I front of the plants contemplating his next move. If he burned his way through, he'd never live to see another day, the same went for cutting them down. He only knew that they sensed their master. He was surprised when the plants cleared a passage for him. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a rose.

Flashback

Hiei was in Kurama's room. He spent most of his time there, before he had chosen the fox spirit as his mate. As he sat on the windowsill he noticed a single rose on Kurama's desk.

"That's one of the special ones. It won't wither, even if conditions are bad. You could keep it if you'd like."

Hiei 'Hned' but accepted the rose, he also realized it possessed a different scent form the roses Kurama kept in his garden. It held Kurama's unique scent.

End Flashback

Hiei was close; he could see the house he once shared with Kurama. They built it together, and it was their combined treasure. He walked to the door and found it unlocked. He saw the familiar living room and made his way up the staircase and down the hall. He stopped at a certain door, he felt insecure however. This had been his dream for the past five years; he prayed it wasn't a dream as he reached for the door knob. He pushed his fears aside and opened the door.

He whispered 'Kurama' and a familiar pair of emerald eyes met his for the first time in five years.

"I'm glad you decided to come. Please have a seat"

Hiei unsheathed his sword, "Don't address me as though we're friends. You made sure to end that. I want an explanation. Why did you do it?"

Kurama kept his gaze averted from Hiei, and continued to talk.

"I will when the time comes for that, but please sit down. I've hurt you enough to not do it again."

"You don't understand anything! I trusted you…more than anyone I've ever known…"

"Hiei…I'm sorry, but I had to do what I did. You're the one who doesn't understand."

"Then why don't you tell me? Help me understand what I couldn't for five years. You left me to die!"

"Please understand that I did what I did out of my love for you."

"You call leaving me half dead love? If it hadn't been for the damn detective I would not have survived. I was lucky that Yukina and Genkai healed me as well."

"I planned it Hiei, I meant for Yusuke to find you."

"I don't believe you, I can't believe in a traitor. And I certainly can't believe in a traitor's love." Hiei was on his way out the door, he was ready to give Kurama up. Before he could make his was out the door, he was stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He felt tears run down his neck, and a raspy voice speak.

"It was Yomi; he would rather kill you himself than allow me to be your mate. I had to leave you to die, forgive me. With you 'gone' I made him believe I would be his only to kill him myself. I hate myself for doing this to you, but even the wise Yoko could be at a loss of what to do. You've heard my confession, you now have the decision to stay or leave. Just know that I still love you and always will."

"Fool, was that it? You made me suffer for some trash as insignificant as Yomi? You and I are the most powerful team Kurama. We could have fought him together. I think I'm pissed more at the fact that he laid his hands on you."

"I only made him believe it was me he would share a bed with, I was surprised to find so many servants that looked like me."

"Stop talking." Kurama looked at Hiei in bewilderment and the next thing he knew his lips had been claimed by the ferocious fire demon's lips.

Kurama missed the sensation and couldn't help but shudder making Hiei smirk in triumph.

"I had no idea you missed me so much fox. Would you like to catch up for all those years? I'm sure our bed has been lonely."

Kurama smiled at Hiei and let his fire demon lead the way.


End file.
